


Stay With Me [Luke Hemmings & Lauren Jauregui] // Lukeren {Completed}

by Lukeren77



Category: 5 Seconds of Summer (Band), Fifth Harmony (Band)
Genre: F/M, Fluff and Angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-06
Updated: 2016-08-05
Packaged: 2018-07-29 15:59:00
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 14
Words: 20,607
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7690747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lukeren77/pseuds/Lukeren77





	1. Prologue

"Luke! Who ate all the Reeses?" Luke heard his girlfriend screamed from her kitchen making him chuckle. He always love stealing her food since she freaks out about it, all the time. She is just too adorable. He continued changing channels, trying to find something interesting to watch until she came back and sat beside him, bringing a huge pack of her only favorite chocolate, Reeses.

"I see you've found it?" He smiled up at her.

Lauren giggled opening a pack as she leaned against him, who wrapped his arm around her, and nodded her head, "Yeah. You keep doing that to me."

Luke chuckled and pecked her head lightly, "You are so cute when teased."

Lauren rolled her eyes letting out a light laugh before focusing on the movie. He looked down at her and let out a silent sigh as he pulled her closer to him. He couldn't see any spark anymore. He was so used to having her around, texting him every now and then to know how he is doing. It's not new to him anymore. Everything just seem too overrated for him. He just have to think about the times they have spent, five years together is pretty long. It isn't perfect though but they managed to make it work. _However, he isn't feeling it anymore.._

~~~~~

This is going to be a short story. Probably just 10-15 chapters. I don't know. I'll be posting the upcoming chapters after I finish Daylight and The Only Reason sooooooo... YIPEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEEE <3

 


	2. 1.

Luke grabbed his car keys from his side table along with his phone. He is to meet Lauren at the rooftop of their abandoned school building like how they used to but he felt rather lazy. However, it felt like he needed to tell her how he feels.

 

**_Lauren: Can't wait to see you baby. :*_ **

 

Luke rolled his eyes and locked his doors, slipping his phone inside his pocket without sending a message back. He thinks she's adorable, YES. He thinks she's beautiful, YES. He thinks she's sweet, YES. He loves her, HE DID. But he figured it just wouldn't work anymore. The feeling he gets whenever he is with her somehow got too old. There is still something they call his heart racing. There was still a spark, but he just knows it wouldn't work anymore. He have gotten numb of all those feelings that it somehow gets really boring.

 

He drove off thinking of the right way and words to say to her. He doesn't want to hurt her, that the last thing he wanted to do to her. But he know it would hurt her, no matter how nice the words that would leave his mouth. He knows that she loves him so much and it pains him to get her tied up to an idiot who doesn't feel the same kind of love she is giving. He parked his car, noticing that Lauren's car isn't there yet. He shrugged, not minding about how late she could get and went to the rooftop, counting the steps he took as he ran up the stairs. He pulled the rusty door open and went out. He slipped his hands inside his pocket and stared out the horizon. Darkness is slowly taking over, it may not be the most beautiful thing he have seen but it should suffice how heavy he is feeling.

 

"Babyyyy!!!" Lauren screamed as he felt a little body against his and an arm around his waist making him laugh slightly.

 

"Took you long enough." Luke said as Lauren placed her arms on his shoulders and pulled her down, pecking his lips.

 

"Sorry. I had to go somewhere." She beamed at him.

 

Luke nodded his head feeling his heart swell at how happy she is. He couldn't get himself to tell her ---- but he have to. No matter how hard it is. Luke internally groaned and smiled slightly. They were quiet for a few moments, Luke still trying to make up the words he is going to tell her. He mentally sighed and licked his lips.

 

"I have to tell you something." They both said at once.

 

Luke chuckled and Lauren giggled awkwardly.

 

"You go first." Lauren said facing him.

 

"Are you sure?" Luke asked worriedly.

 

Lauren nodded her head, "Yeah. You go first..."

 

"Alright." Luke let out a heavy sigh and bit his bottom lip, "Well, this is going to be really hard but... I want to break up with you."

 

Lauren's mouth fell slightly agape and her eyes showed what he hates to see the most in those pair of emerald ones ---- PAIN.

 

"May I ask why?" Lauren cleared her throat after it slightly cracked.

 

"I can't be selfish with you... I feel like I fell out of love. I was too used to having you around for the past 5 years and... I am pretty much sick of it." Luke admitted his feelings no matter how painful it may be for Lauren.

 

He have to be honest with her. Her eyes well up and looked down at her feet to compose herself as she nodded her head. Luke felt sorry and wanted to hug her but he figured how it would be inappropriate since he wanted to break up and being held by him.

 

"May I just ask you a favor then?" She asked looking up at him

 

Luke bit his bottom lip and nodded his head. That's the least he could do for her.

 

"Can we have a whole week more and do everything I want together?" Lauren asked as she broke down, tears streaming down her face, "Just one more week..."

 

Luke stepped closer to her and held her but she stepped away from him, covering her mouth with her shaking hands as she cried, "I'll give you that Lo... Anything you want."

 

Lauren nodded her head and ran out as her loud sobs echoed throughout the hallway. Luke sighed and hung his head down. He felt that unfamiliar pain in his heart and shook his head. He afford to hurt the precious girl he have cared too much for nearly 7 years.

 

He grabbed his phone from his pocket as he watched Lauren's car drive off away from the school. He bit his bottom lip and unlocked his phone pressing the shortcut messenger he made for Lauren in his phone.

 

**_Luke: Lo, I'm sorry. I didn't want to hurt you. But I have to be honest with you. I am really sorry._ **

 

He pressed send with a heavy heart as he wished she would at least send him a blank message or whatever but he knows she wouldn't. She'll probably lock herself in her apartment until she's ready to face him again. He stayed for a little while staring at the place where him and Lauren. He will surely keep those memories with him ---- at least he have spent his 7 years with somebody he loved.

 

He went to his flat, ignoring his friends' texts about going clubbing and chick hunting. He still have a girlfriend as of now and doesn't want to cheat. Basically because being cheated on is one of the things he hates the most. He groaned after hearing his ringtone disturbing the silence of his apartment and decided to answer it.

 

 _"Dude, what?"_ He asked frowning in annoyance.

 

 _"Wow. Chill fucker. Why aren't you replying to any of our texts?"_ Michael asked from the other line, _"We are headed to a night club and we thought maybe you wanted to come without your girlfriend?"_

 

Luke sighed and shook his head, _"Michael, I am a loyal man and Lauren doesn't deserve to be cheated on. I wouldn't go there and you know that."_

 

 _"At least find something and enjoy. You have been locked up around her fingers for 7 years now."_ Michael retorted, _"Don't you feel like going out and having some fun?"_

 

_"I go out Mikey. Just not like what you are doing since I have a girlfriend and I don't want her to lose her trust."_

 

_"Alright. Just break up for a day then come have fun and get back with her the next day."_

 

He kept quiet. He didn't find that funny in anyway. If Lauren was to do that to him, he wouldn't be pleased with her in any way. He'll be beyond pissed. So, he wouldn't do that to her. Besides, don't do to others what you don't want others to do to you right?

 

_"I was kidding. Just do whatever you want and have fun some time. Just call us if you need one."_

 

_"Alright. Bye."_

 

Luke put the phone down and checked if Lauren responded but she didn't. He pressed the call button and held the phone against his ears, listening as it rang.

 

_"Halooo! It's Lauren. I couldn't answer for now but I'll be checking your message if I have time. Leave your message!"_

 

Luke can hear the smile in her voice and how she giggled after recording that. He knows because she was wrapped around his arms when she recorded that. He felt his heart swell and pursed his lips.

 

"Lo, I'm sorry... Please reach out to me when you are okay. I'm sorry I managed to hurt you. I didn't mean to... I just..."

 

He heard the beep and a tear fell down his cheek. He shouldn't be this hurt. Breaking up with her was his choice. He just wanted to know she's okay. He looked around his apartment and pretty much, every side of it reminded him of his beautiful times with Lauren. She didn't lack anything... She is the perfect girlfriend anyone could ever dream about, but she isn't for him. His phone beeped, the customized message alert tone he had for Lauren and went to read it.

 

**_Lauren: Sorry. I had to leave and clear up my mind. It wasn't your fault. Thanks for being honest with me. I appreciate it. You don't need to apologize. I am the one who didn't take good care of our relationship. Just a week more okay? A few hours a day is all I need. Just give me that chance to adopt to having you less than I have been used to. Let's meet tomorrow. 5PM. At the park by the big oak tree. See you._ **

 

**_Luke: I'll be there. Don't blame yourself. It isn't your fault Lo. You have given me so much love. It is all on me. I hope I could make you happy for this whole week left. Good night Lo. See you tomorrow._ **

 

He placed his phone in the bed side table knowing he wouldn't get anymore replies for Lauren like how he used to. He went to prepare himself to get to bed since he doesn't know what else to do. He'll just drown the guilt he is feeling after seeing how hurt Lauren was after he told her what he wanted to tell her. He took all his clothes off before stepping in the shower and frowned. She said she wanted to tell him something. What could it be? He could ask her tomorrow. He just hoped things wouldn't get so awkward for the coming days.

 


	3. 2.

Luke groaned after falling asleep after he watched the family guy. He looked over to his wall clock and cursed loudly kicking his blanket off of him and ran to the bathroom to take the quickest bath he have ever done. It's already 4:30 and he have to be there in 30 minutes. He have to meet Lauren.

 

As if a thunder have struck him, he finished preparing in 10 minutes and he is already driving to the park Lauren told him to meet her. He arrived a minutes later and he found her seated on a bench under the tree. He made his way towards her and she stood up when she found him.

 

"You came." Lauren said smiled as she made her way towards him with those eyes that isn't sparkling anymore.

 

"Of course." Luke said looking at her with a smile.

 

Lauren smiled and nodded her head, "Do you remember this place?"

 

Luke just smiled. How could forget this place? He would never.

 

"This was when you first told me you love me and asked me to be your girlfriend...." Lauren reminisced with a smile but tears quickly welled up her eyes.

 

She went closer and hugged Luke tight forcing back her tears. He knows from the way she's shaking slightly. He wrapped his arms around her and reciprocated the hug. She pulled away and pecked his lips.

 

"I'll see you tomorrow."

 

Luke was left standing there, staring at her as she left. She just wanted to meet him to remind him where he first told her he loved her?

 

"Lauren!" Luke called but that didn't stop her from walking away.

 

He laughed at himself and sat on the bench watching her climb in her car. He knows she's hurting that's why he wanted to do something for her. He grabbed his phone and sent her a message.

 

_**Luke: Come back. I thought we are spending our whole week together?** _

 

_**Lauren: I didn't want to tie you up too much. I figured maybe you had some more important things to do.** _

 

_**Luke: We haven't broken up yet Lo. And I have caused you too much pain. I want to make you happy.** _

 

_**Lauren: You came. You made me happy.** _

 

_**Luke: Are you certain you wouldn't come back.** _

 

_**Lauren: I am.** _

 

_**Luke: Alright. Enjoy your day then Lo.** _

 

_**Lauren: Yeah. And tomorrow, Nancy's club. Same time.** _

 

Luke frowned slightly not knowing what they would do there. Probably, she'll leave him again?

 

_**Luke: Are you staying a little bit longer when I come?** _

 

But no reply came. He slipped his phone in his pocket and crossed his arms over his chest as he stared at the kids running around the grass.

 

 

_Flashback_

 

_It was a sunny Monday when the two decided to skip school. Since they aren't attending the same college together, they wanted to spend a whole day without stress. Lauren called him crying about how their softball coach embarrassed her in front of the whole university and he wanted to be there for her. He picked her up during her lunch break even though he had a class and brought her there. They were really close friends and some people saw something going between them. Luke knew what he wanted but he was too shy to tell her at those times._

 

_"Thanks for coming..." Lauren said after they ate the ice cream he bought after she requested for it._

 

_"I will always be here to rescue you in times of pain and suffering." Luke told her and noticed her blushing at what he said. He finished his ice cream pretty fast._

 

_Lauren nodded her head, "Yeah. Thanks for that."_

 

_"Funny how two years have gone so quickly right?" He said looking over to her who just finished her ice cream as she stared at the dogs playing and running around._

 

_She nodded her head, "Yeah. Everything just feels the same."_

 

_"Not the feelings I have for you though." Luke murmured scratching his brow slightly and turned to look at Lauren who is already staring at him._

 

_"Was that meant for me to hear or not?" She asked confusingly._

 

_Luke's eyes widened. Why does his voice have to be so loud? He internally groaned and licked his lips which turned dry due to nervousness along with his throat. He gulped and looked at her._

 

_" **I love you Lo.** " He admitted shamelessly. He doesn't expect her to feel the same way and he doesn't expect her around him any day after this, "I know you probably don't feel the same way but I have to tell you how I truly have kept inside since the day I met you before I explode."_

 

_She was quiet, her eyes still on him and he started to get worried._

 

_"I'm sorry... I didn't mean to scare you." He apologized._

 

_" **I love you too Luke.** "_

 

_He looked up at him in shock. That was something he didn't expect especially finding a smile on his favorite lips._

 

_"You do?" He asked feeling a sudden mixture of emotion pumping through his veins._

 

_She nodded her head with a huge smile on her face and he didn't hesitate to get to his knees, totally unprepared and brought her hands to his._

 

_"I know I'm totally unprepared but I can't live another day thinking you feel the same way and you are not mine." He ranted making her giggle, "Lauren Michelle Jauregui, **will you be my girlfriend?** "_

 

_She smiled widely and shrugged her shoulders, " **YES**."_

 

_Luke stood up, pulling her with him and wrapped his arms around tight as she reciprocated the hug.  
_

 

_He lifted her up and spun her around making her squeal slightly after releasing another of her cute baby like giggle. He put her down and kissed the top of her head._

 

_"You made me the happiest man alive."_

 

_End of Flashback_

 

 

Luke smiled at the memories running through his mind and stood up, making his way to his car calling Calum and asked him about some plans with the boys.

 

 _"Alright. I'll be there."_ He said over the phone as he talked to Calum, _"No beers though."_

 

_"Just ask Ashton to prepare a juice for you. When did you become such a pussy?"_

 

_"Shut up bitch. I'm coming."_

 

_"Okay. I'm heading inside. Just come quickly."_

 


	4. 3.

**I'm updating because damn!!!! Dudeeee!!!! Lukeren will meet at December 2. lels. I just can't my feels is all over the place. I'm dying. Let them share a couple of glances and I am definitely fineeeee. huhuhuhu.**   
  
  


**~~~~~~~**   
  


Luke is seated inside Nancy's club at 4:50 in the afternoon and found himself checking out some girls. He came earlier since he wanted to make it up to Lauren for being late yesterday. She might think he doesn't care about how she feels anymore. His eyes traveled to the door and saw Lauren wearing a cute floral dress matched with a pair of black combat boots. He smirked. It is so Lauren. Girly but not too girly. One of the reasons why he loved her so much.

"Hi." He greeted standing up as he was in front of her.

"This was the place where you first dedicated a song for me and sang it yourself." Lauren said not even greeting him back, "You said you can't wait to spend the rest of your life with me and I was the only one who could make you happy."

Is she kidding? She turned around but he held her by the wrist and made her look back at him.

"Lo..." He breathed nearing her, "Spend the day with me for the last six days and pretend we are still the happy couple we once were. That's the least I could do for you."

Lauren sighed and nodded her head, "Okay."

"Stop giving me short replies. I know you." He said pulled her for a hug.

"Shall we sit down and order?" She asked while he hugged her making him laugh. Typical Lauren. "I'm kinda hungry."

He pulled away and nodded his head, "The usual?"

Lauren just nodded her head. He pulled a chair for her and she sat down before he went to sit beside her. He raised his hand getting a waitress' attention and ordered their favorite baby back ribs and vanilla ice cream cake.

"How was your day?" Luke asked never knowing it could get really awkward between them.

"It's okay." She replied playing with her fingers indicating she's nervous and uncomfortable.

Luke held her hand and rubbed his thumb against his soft skin, "I know I made this relationship awkward. But please enjoy your only request from me. I'm trying to make it up to you."

Lauren looked up at him and smiled emptily, "Sorry. I'll try to forget."

"Sorry."

Lauren chuckled and pulled her hand away from his grip, "No need to apologize. I would like to thank you for being really honest with me."

Their order were finally brought to their table and they started to eat in silence. It was least awkward from how it was yesterday and a few minutes ago, but it still is quiet ---- so unusual between them when they are together.

"That night..." Luke spoke up making Lauren look up at him, "You had something to say but you let me say mine first... You didn't tell me what it is. May I know?"

Luke saw the sadness in her eyes become even more visible before she looked down with a slight smile. He was unsure what that meant but he wants to know.

"It doesn't matter now." Lauren replied softly and looked up at him, "It wasn't important at all."

Luke just nodded his head, totally getting how she doesn't want to talk about it anymore. He decided to just eat quietly before Lauren spoke up.

"Have you been hanging out with the boys?"

Luke smiled and nodded his head, "Yeah. We had a little hang out last night."

"That's good to hear."

"Have you been out with the girls?" Luke asked not wanting to let another uncomfortable silence get in between the two of them.

Lauren shook her head, "No."

"Why?" He asked frowning slightly. The one thing she needed the most in everything that happened for the past few days are the comfort of her best friends.

"I don't want to."

Luke stared at her. Lauren always tries her best to put up a strong exterior even though she's breaking inside. He have known her for too long to not know that. He wanted to tell her to go seek for their comfort and company but he knows he isn't in the position to tell her that anymore. She probably doesn't want to hear him telling her what to do anymore.

Luke just nodded his head and continued eating, "Have you seen the family guy's episode?"

Lauren shook her head as she chuckled, "No. I was too busy with something."

"It was so funny. You should watch the replay." He conversed.

Lauren laughed, "I will. You really can't miss an episode huh?"

Luke smirked, "I am quite addicted to that."

"I know." She giggled finishing her food.

"Up for dessert?" Luke asked pointing the desserts beside him.

She nodded her head with a small smile. He handed it to her and felt her flinch when their skin touched. She must hate him too much now. Lauren looked down her food, quietly eating her food. He hates seeing her too forced. He shouldn't have forced her to stay.

"Lo, if you feel uncomfortable. We may go." Luke assured her, "I can send you home myself to make sure you're safe."

"It's okay. I brought my car with me." Lauren said placing her spoon down and stood up, "Thanks for the food and for coming."

Luke held her hand as he stood up and hugged her. She pulled away from the hug and he saw how her eyes started welling up. It crushed his heart so bad. She tiptoed and planted a soft peck against his lips before walking out the bar.  
  


_Flashback_

_"We have a request here." The MC announced smiling widely as he glanced down the paper he is holding, "It's from Luke Hemmings."_

_Luke blushed slightly as he chuckled and made his way to the stage shyly. He have never been up to the stage ever in his life but he is willing to do it for his girlfriend. He stood beside the MC, looking down at his girlfriend who laughed at something Camila, one of her best friends, have said._

_"Do you have a band?" The MC asked him bringing the microphone in front of his lips._

_He licked his lips, "Uh... No. But my friends and I knows how to play a few instruments and we jam secretly."_

_Lauren's eyes widen making Luke smile. They looked really surprised while the boys are having those proud smiles across their faces. They may have somehow made Ashton's garage their little playing room and it somehow relieved their stress._

_"What are you going to sing for us right now?" The MC asked._

_"It's called disconnected. Written by myself." Luke replied smiled and motioned the boys to join him on stage._

_The boys stood up as Lauren and her friends watched them and Luke was preparing the guitar he is going to use on stage. As soon as the boys have finished preparing, Luke stepped in front of the mic stand and looked around nervously. He isn't used to performing in front of people, but he is going to do it for his girlfriend._

_"Ummm..." Luke spoke softly feeling his throat going really dry, "Hi."_

_The crowd laughed at his awkwardness slightly._

_"This song is dedicated to my girlfriend. Lauren, you make me do things I have never done before. And this is just one of it. You know I love you. And I am so lucky to have you. I can't wait to spend the rest of my life with you... Because you are the missing piece of it. You are the only one who could make me so happy. I love you."_

_"1, 2, 3, 4!" Ashton said over the microphone and started playing along with the boys._

_Luke had his eyes locked with his her eyes as she smiled proudly._

**_Oh oh o-o-oh, oh oh o-oh_ **

**_Life's a tangled web_ **   
**_Of cell phone calls and hashtag I-don't-knows_ **   
**_And you you're so caught up_ **   
**_In all the blinking lights and dial tones_ **   
**_I admit I'm a bit of a victim in the worldwide system too_ **   
**_But I've found my sweet escape when I'm alone with you_ **   
**_Tune out the static sound of the city that never sleeps_ **   
**_Here in the moment on the dark side of the screen_ **

**_I like the summer rain_ **   
**_I like the sounds you make_ **   
**_We put the world away_ **   
**_We get so disconnected_ **   
**_You are my getaway_ **   
**_You are my favorite place_ **   
**_We put the world away_ **   
**_Yeah we're so disconnected_ **

**_Oh oh o-o-oh, oh oh o-oh_ **   
**_We're so disconnected_ **   
**_Oh oh o-o-oh, oh oh o-oh_ **

**_Hands around my waist_ **   
**_You're counting up the hills across the sheets_ **   
**_And I'm a falling star_ **   
**_A glimmer lighting up these cotton streets_ **   
**_I admit I'm a bit of a fool for playing by the rules_ **   
**_But I've found my sweet escape when I'm alone with you_ **   
**_Tune out the static sound of the city that never sleeps_ **   
**_Here in the moment on the dark side of the screen_ **

**_I like the summer rain_ **   
**_I like the sounds you make_ **   
**_We put the world away_ **   
**_We get so disconnected_ **   
**_You are my getaway_ **   
**_You are my favourite place_ **   
**_We put the world away_ **   
**_Yeah we're so disconnected_ **

**_Turn off the radio_ **   
**_Those late night TV shows_ **   
**_Hang up the telephone_ **   
**_And just be here with me_ **   
**_Turn off the radio_ **   
**_Those late night TV shows_ **   
**_Hang up the telephone_ **   
**_And just be here with me_ **

**_I like the summer rain_ **   
**_I like the sounds you make_ **   
**_We put the world away_ **   
**_We get so disconnected_ **

**_You are my getaway_ **   
**_You are my favourite place_ **   
**_We put the world away_ **   
**_Yeah we're so disconnected_ **

**_I like the summer rain_ **   
**_I like the sounds you make_ **   
**_We put the world away_ **   
**_We get so disconnected_ **

**_You are my getaway_ **   
**_You are my favourite place_ **   
**_We put the world away_ **

**_Yeah we're so disconnected_ **

**_Oh oh o-o-oh, oh oh o-oh_ **

**_We're so disconnected_ **

**_Oh oh o-o-oh, oh oh o-oh_ **

_Luke smiled letting out a sigh, still staring at his girlfriend who stood up, clapping her hands along with the other people. He placed the guitar down and jumped off the stage, pulling Lauren by the waist as soon as she was in front of him and pulled her for a hug._

_"I love you Lo.."_

_End of Flashback_

**_Lauren: Tomorrow, same time. The Richardson hotel._ **

Luke sighed and rubbed his forehead. If this how Lauren wants it to go, then yeah... He will do what she wants.

 


	5. 4.

"Are you meeting with Lauren today?" Michael asked Luke as he grabbed a slice of pizza from the center table.

Luke nodded his head and scratched the back of his head, "But it'll only be for a few minutes."

"Woooow." Michael screamed in shock, "That's the first. You and Lauren? Only in a few minutes."

Luke chuckled and glanced up the wall clock, "I have to go. I'll be back in a few. I want my apartment in place when I get back."

"Where do you think your apartment is going while you are away?" Michael rolled his eyes and continued playing with his video games.

Luke shrugged as he stood up, "Just saying. I've got to go."

"Okay. Fuck her harder this time." Michael said chuckling.

Luke rolled his eyes and headed out the door. How did he become friends with Michael again? He decided to take a cab since he wanted to give his car a break. After getting a cab, he told him the place and closed his eyes. Just a few more days and he's free again. He looked at his phone and smiled at the sleeping Lauren he set as his wallpaper weeks ago. She's too beautiful and too precious for him to deserve. He slipped his phone inside and paid the driver before going inside the hotel. He found her by the edge of the rooftop, looking out the city.

"You're early." Luke said standing behind her.

She glanced at him and smiled, "This was where we shared our first kiss."

Luke smiled and hugged her tight, "I'm sorry..."

Lauren hugged him back but pulled away after some moment, "I ordered food. Let's go eat?"

Luke smiled and nodded his head, "Yeah... I love that."

Lauren held his hand and smiled, "We haven't broken up yet."

"Took you long enough to realize that." Luke whispered and kissed her temporal.

He felt a sudden jolt of happiness just rushed through his veins. He tightened the hold on her hand as she led them to the table she probably reserved yesterday. He pulled a chair for her, hearing her say thank you as she sat down and went to sit on the chair across her.

"What do you want for dessert?" Lauren asked looking down the menu.

However, Luke found himself staring at her as his mind flew back to the time they spent in this same rooftop restaurant at the same table.

_Flashback_

_"You the prettiest girl I've ever laid my eyes on." He admitted in the middle of their first anniversary dinner._

_She chuckled a slight blush crept through her cheeks, "Stop that. You dork."_

_Luke laughed and grabbed a piece of corn kernel from his plate and threw it directly on her face making her gasp as she look at him, "Stop acting shy bitch. We've been together for so long. Come give daddy a hug."_

_Lauren laughed at his weird humor care of Michael Clifford and stood up as she sat on his lap and whispered seductively, "Stop calling me bitch. You are only allowed to call me that in the room."_

_Luke's eyes widened at her sudden seductiveness which he isn't prepared of at the moment. They haven't even shared their first passionate kiss, just pecks on the lips, nose and on the forehead._

_Lauren giggled as he stiffed below her and poked his nose, "I was teasing my baby..."_

_Luke bit down his lip ring and fought a smile, "That wasn't funny. Not at all."_

_Lauren giggled and planted a soft peck against his cheek, "Sorry. You were trying to be Michael earlier anyway."_

_"Just trying to see if he has an effect on you." Luke joked shrugging his shoulders slightly._

_Lauren made a face at him, "Why would you think that? You are so gross."_

_Luke laughed and pulled her closer to him, "Kidding. I was just trying to see if I sound cool."_

_"You are cool." Lauren cooed rubbing the tip of her point finger against his cheek softly, "Just the way you are."_

_"You think so?"_

_"I know so." She giggled and planted a kiss on his lips making him smile feel like he is the luckiest man in the world._

_"Lo, you know how lucky I am to have you right?" Luke asked looking deeply into her eyes._

_"I am lucky to have you too." Lauren smiled at him sweetly, "You have been an incredible boyfriend and I am happy you stayed the same way when I first met you..."_

_"Believe me... I wouldn't be this person without you..." Luke admitted pulling her closer to him and peck the tip of her nose, "I need you in my life so much."_

_They looked into each other's eyes and smiled. The spark between them was still as strong as the first time they looked each other in the eye. Luke bit his bottom lip as he caress her cheek before cupping her face and leaned in to meet her lips. Lauren smiled and kissed him back with the same passion as he is exhibiting to her. The taste of her strawberry flavored lip balm was something he have learned to love._

_They let go with a smile on their faces and he leaned his forehead against hers, feeling each other's hot breath against each other._

_"I really do love you."_

_Lauren giggled and hugged him tight._

_End of flashback_

"Luke..." Lauren called snapping him out of his thoughts.

"Hmm?" He asked blankly sitting properly on his seat, "Uhh... Dessert? Did I hear that right? Umm.. The usual."

"What are you thinking about?" Lauren chuckled and raised her hand to call the waiter, "I know you are somehow thinking about some girl but at least try to focus on where you are for a while."

Luke didn't miss to notice the hint of pain in her voice as she spoke to him, her eyes masking the pain of her voice. He reached over the table and rested his hand above hers but she quickly pulled it away as the waiter came and asked for the orders. Luke ran his fingers through his hair problematically and stared at her as she smiled at the waiter while he is repeating the orders and frowned as he saw him smiling and flirting with her.

"You've said the right orders." Luke snapped, "Stop flirting with my girlfriend."

The waiter excuse himself making Luke roll his eyes. He didn't know what came into him that he did that to the waiter but for all he knows he wanted someone suited for Lauren, not just somebody who is a man. Luke groaned internally at his senselessness and looked at Lauren who just stared at the empty plate in front of her.

"Lo, I'm sorry." Luke sighed shaking his head, "You know I really am so protective of you."

"That's fine." Lauren smiled slightly at him, "I am sorry for being so awkward right now." She looked down placing her fingers down her lap and started fidgeting it giving Luke the hint that she is nervous and uncomfortable, "I just don't know how to act."

"Act like my girlfriend." Luke smiled warmly resting his hand over hers stopping her from fidgeting, "We haven't broken up yet remember?"

Lauren nodded her head as she slowly looked up at him with a sweet smile, "Yeah. I'm just... really not used to this."

Luke nodded his head in understanding, "I know. I am too. But I just couldn't -----"

"I understand." Lauren cut him off looking down.

He felt sorry to her for making her feel this way. He regretted pursuing her, because now he managed to hurt her. If he only knew he would be an asshole right now, he wouldn't have asked her to be his girlfriend. But he didn't see this coming. He had to go through the pain of seeing her suffer to help him find his happiness. It's not as if she doesn't make him happy. She does. He just haven't possibly figured things out on his own yet.

The dinner was a little quiet and they didn't talk too long since he didn't know what to talk to her about and she is just giving him short replies.

"I have to go." Lauren said standing up as she placed the table napkin on the table.

He stood up as soon as she did, "I'll send you home."

"I brought my car with me." Lauren told him, "But thanks. I got to get going."

He nodded his head and pulled her against his chest into a tight hug. He felt her relax in his arms making him smile. At least he could still make her relax while she's in his arms. Lauren pulled away and tiptoed to kiss him. He held her close, initiating a real kiss but she quickly pulled away with a smile on her face and her eyes welling up.

"See you tomorrow." Lauren said before walking away.

He watched her leave and slip some bill from his pocket to pay for their bill and left.

~~~~

"I knew not to trust you when you say in a few." Michael said as soon as Luke stepped inside his apartment.

"Especially if it's with Lauren." Calum pointed Michael as if he just missed the most important content of the sentence.

"What are your plans next week?" Luke asked ignoring what they have said earlier.

"Why?" Ashton raised a brow curiously.

"Well, I wanna go party with you guys again." He shrugged sitting down the couch beside Ashton and kicked his shoes off his feet.

"Seriously?" Michael looked at him in shock.

He just nodded his head as his reply.

"After five fucking years, you want to party again?" Michael asked chuckling, "What's gotten into you?"

Luke looked at him, "Why? Am I not allowed to party?"

"You never party since you were together with Lauren." Calum reminded him.

"I broke up with her." He blurted earning a confuse look from his friends, "Four days ago."

"Stop fucking with us." Michael laughed.

"I am not."

"Then why did you meet her earlier?" Calum asked pointing the door confusingly.

"She had a request before we completely separate." He answered and bit down his lip ring, "To go to the place she would want us to go and just hold her for even a few seconds."

"Oh..." was all the three could muster.

"Yeah. Four more days and I am officially free again." He smiled, "Isn't that what you guys have been wanting me to do since forever?"

"Yeah. But we were just fooling around." Ashton defended.

"I really thought you love her mate." Michael shook his head in disbelief.

"I do." Luke retorted staring at the picture of him and Lauren on top of baffles, "I just wanted to feel how it is to be free again... I know she's not keeping me wrapped around her finger all the time but you know, I wanted to know how it is to really find your true love."

"Isn't Lauren your true love?" Ashton asked squinting his eyes as he looked at Luke.

"Everybody says it's hard to find true love. I found Lauren on our 3rd year of high school." He reminded them.

"But you still love her?" Calum asked.

Luke shrugged, "It hurts seeing her crying and hurting. But I can't help but get excited to when I am finally free."

"How about Lauren?" Michael asked glancing at Calum and Ashton who looked at him as well.

"Lauren is always going to be there. I know where to find her." Luke smiled.

He could go to Lauren's apartment anytime, whenever he needs someone to talk to. He is sure, she is always going to be his friend whenever he needs some slapping.

Ashton shook his head as he chuckled, "I really do hope you wouldn't regret your decision."

_"Oh, believe me. I won't."_

 


	6. 5.

Luke watched Calum making his lunch and chuckled. Since when did he learn to make one? He have been waiting for Lauren's text about where they are going but she haven't sent him a single text.

"Help me out mate." Calum called out in desperation making Luke laugh.

He placed his phone on the table and got off the couch to help Calum before he would burn his house. Well, Michael had a fight with his mom last night so they all agreed to sleep over. He doesn't have any problem with that since they are like his brothers and he is the only one living alone, so why not.

"Your balls have grown a lot bigger yet you couldn't fry some hotdog without literally burning everything." Luke stated taking out the burnt hotdogs from the pan.

Calum placed his hands on his hips as he shifted his weight on the other leg, tilting his head to look at Luke, "You are an asshole."

"I'm clearly aware of that." Luke retorted placing a new batch on the pan as he lowered the heat, "Don't put too much heat."

"Why? It might cum?" Calum joked making Luke roll his eyes.

"Stop being horny at this hour of the day. No girl would run to you in an instant." Luke handed Calum the ladle and walked back to the couch, "Don't burn those or you'll have to eat that."

He grabbed his phone from the sofa and smiled as soon as he got a message from Lauren.

**_Lauren: 3pm. Meet me at the bus stop. I don't know if this is a good idea though._ **

**_Lauren: Ignore the first one. Just go to the lake by the woods. 3pm._ **

Luke pressed his lips into a thin line.

**_Luke: We are going together?_ **

**_Lauren: I don't think that's a good idea. Let's just go on our own. Meet me there._ **

**_Luke: My car is under repair. Can we just stick to what you first had in mind?_ **

**_Lauren: Alright Luke._ **

**_Luke: See you at the bus stop baby._ **

He got not reply. Maybe calling her baby was a bad idea. He turned to his wall clock and stood up. He only have 4 hours to prepare and he is feeling a little too excited so he went to go prepare.

When he finished preparing, he saw the boys already sat around the dining table eating a bowl full of beautifully cooked hotdogs.

"Did Calum do that?" Luke asked in surprise placing his car keys on the table as he pointed the hotdogs.

"No." Michael and Ashton chorused.

"Yes." Calum glared at his friends.

"I know so." Luke said sitting down and got some food from the table and placed it on his plate.

"You're meeting Lauren again?" Ashton asked glancing at Luke who nodded his head.

"You should stop that mate." Calum advised, "The girl must be hurting."

"I know..." Luke sighed, "But this is what she wanted. I already told her what I wanted and that it is to break up with her. I loved her and I don't want to be rude and selfish so I'll give her what she wants before I get mine."

"I'm just saying." Calum shrugged, "She is probably hurting more than we are expecting her to feel."

"She is. It is written all over her face." Luke admitted putting his spoon and fork down his plate, "It hurts me seeing her like that. The spark she had in her eyes drastically left it and she wouldn't tell any of the girls."

"Camila doesn't know?" Michael asked fretted, "She is like her twin."

Luke nodded his head, "I don't want to force her into telling them since I have created enough damage."

"Can we at least comfort her?" Ashton interjected and sipped on his hot coffee.

Luke frowned, "Why would you want to?"

Ashton shrugged his shoulders and frowned slightly at his sudden change of mood, "We are her friends too. And you are breaking up with her. Why are you acting all jealous?"

"She is still my girlfriend at this day til the next three days." Luke nagged standing up from his seat, "You have no right to flirt with her or whatever. Plus you guys are supposed to be my best friends and none of you should fancy my girlfriend."

His friends looked at him as he continued nagging as he grabbed his jacket and went out the house, slamming the door behind him. He let out a sigh to calm himself down and took a look at the time in his phone. 2:15. He put his jacket on and started walking to the bus stop Lauren told him to meet her.

~~~~

"Hi!" She greeted him as soon as he arrived.

He smiled and pulled her for a hug which she quickly reciprocated. The irritation he felt towards Ashton was quickly forgotten. He planted a peck on her forehead as he let go of her.

"How long did you need to wait?" He asked pulling away from the hug and intertwined their hands.

"I don't know." Lauren shrugged letting go of his hand and wrapped an arm around his waist.

Luke smiled wrapping his arms around her shoulder, "The boys are staying over my place. I guess I have to worry about having my house when we come home."

Lauren giggled, "You shouldn't really trust them too much."

"I know. Calum tried to cook earlier and everything is just burnt." He spoke with a wide smile on his face as he listened to her giggle, "I should find another apartment."

She hit his stomach lightly as she laughed, "Don't be so rude on the boys. They are just like your little kids."

"Hmmm... My kids." He mimicked her as he made a face making her laugh some more.

"Rude." She snickered stepping inside the bus.

Luke went inside the bus after she did, smiling to himself at how normal she is acting towards him. He sat beside her and felt her rest her head on his shoulder. He still loves the smell of vanilla on her hair and he could never stop loving it. Something he'll miss smelling once in a while.

"Promise me one thing." Lauren spoke after they have been quiet for a while.

He hummed in response and played with her fingers. Something he always loves doing.

"Don't talk about the break up or anything related to that for the next three days. Okay?" She asked in a small voice.

"I promise Lo." He whispered into her ear and pecked her temporal.

~~~~

"This is where we first had our first date." Lauren said after they walked for 30 minutes in the forest just to reach the place.

The place was still peaceful and it seemed like it haven't change for years. He brought Lauren there for their first real date since he doesn't want to be going with the trend. Bringing your girlfriend to fancy restaurants and doing anything fancy. He knows it isn't his and Lauren's type of date. All he wanted was simple date with a beautiful lady he loves ---- and it did happen.

Luke smiled and looked at Lauren, "I hope you brought an extra shirt."

Lauren smirked letting go of his hand as she faced him, "Well, I hope you brought one too."

Lauren pushed him lightly making him stumble back and land on the water with a huge splash. He panicked knowing his phone is in his pocket and he didn't really bring any clothes to wear.

"Lauren!!" He screamed as soon as he poked his head out the water and listened to her contagious baby like laugh. He slipped his phone from his back pocket and lifted it up from the water, "Baby, you made it wet."

Lauren wrinkled her nose as she sat on her heel, "Boring."

Luke laughed and walked out the water, placing his phone on the rock under the tree and took his shirt and pants off, leaving his spongebob boxer shorts on. He turned to Lauren who stared at him with her eyes wide open making him laugh.

"Come on. Don't be a boring fucker now." Luke said as Lauren made a face.

"I don't have extra clothes." She objected walking towards him and sat on the huge log beside the rock, looking up at him.

"Wear your underwear." Luke said rubbing her arm, "Come on babe."

Lauren looked down at his wet clothes and scrunched her nose. She finally stood up and faced her back towards him as she started taking off her clothes, leaving her bra and underwear on.

"That's my girl." He smiled wrapping his arms around her waist, "Why is your stomach growing. Has my baby been eating a lot lately?"

"Yes. Work have been really stressful." She told him moving slightly away from her.

"Wait, did I offend you or anything?" He asked anxiously.

He doesn't want to ruin the day, like how he used to. He wanted it to end beautifully for Lauren's sake. She deserves so much more and he is not it. All he does is hurt her and all he does is give her pain and he feels like he isn't enough for her.

"I'm sorry Lo." He apologized when she remained quiet, "I told you I don't like you being all insecure about how you look. You look really perfect."

Lauren smiled sadly and held his hand, "Let's just go enjoy our day okay?"

Luke followed her to the lake and as soon as they dipped into the water, he hugged her tight. He wants to let her know, only their relationship label would change, not the way he cares for her.

"You told me you wanted to bring me here when you ask my hand for marriage." Lauren spoke, making Luke feel like an arrow have been shot directly in his heart, "I didn't believe you at first... But after years of being together, I believed you..." She chuckled sadly, _"But I guess I shouldn't have."_

"Lo..."

"Sorry." She apologized wiping the tears that managed to flow down her eyes no matter how hard she seem to be holding it back, "We promised not to talk about it... My bad." She looked up at him keeping the slight smile on her face, "I was just reminiscing."

Luke nodded his head in understanding, "I know."

"That is where you carried me over your shoulder to prove me you are as strong as Superman." Lauren giggled but tears just kept flowing from her eyes.

Luke felt sorry for everything he have done. If he only knew she'd be hurting this much, he should have just sacrificed his own happiness for her.

Luke cupped her face and wiped the tears on her cheeks making her look up at him, "If you are really hurting about my decision, I change my mind Lo. Let's not break up."

Lauren placed a hand over his and smiled warmly, "No Luke. I can get over this pain. I can't be happy knowing that you are suffering every single day because you are stuck with me."

"I'd rather be stuck with you than any of the boys." Luke joked lifting up the mood.

She laughed lightly. His favorite wrinkles on the side of her eyes when she laughs was visible making him smile. She scrunched her nose and shook her head.

"If the boys heard that..."

"Oh please. They know."

Lauren laughed some more and covered her mouth to keep her volume down. He assumes she still believes in those paranormal beliefs her grandmother have told her when she was young.

"Do you think we should get going?" Lauren asked looking up at him.

"Do you want to leave now?" He asked looking down at her.

The connection and spark between them, he can still feel it. What could be his fucking problem?!

"Yeah." Lauren nodded her head as she started walking back to where their things are, "It's getting late now."

During the entire car ride, Lauren was sleeping with her head on his chest and her arms wrapped around his waist while he is thinking about the things he is so willing to give up for his freedom. Everything is going to change. Like totally change. But the brighter side is, he is going to enjoy his life without worrying too much about hurting someone. That's what he wants right now. He wants it so bad. Yet he hates himself for hurting his longtime girlfriend. Well, at least he never cheated on her.

"I'll be fine on my own." Lauren smiled and they finally arrived at the bus stop.

"Are you sure?" Luke asked worriedly, "Lauren it's already 9 in the evening. It isn't safe out by yourself."

Lauren laughed lightly, "I'll be taking a cab. Don't worry about me."

"I'll wait until I could get you a cab." Luke crossed his arm over his chest and started looking out for a cab.

As soon as he found a vacant one, he quickly waved his hands up trying to get the drivers attention and smiled when it stopped in front of them.

"See you tomorrow?" Luke asked facing Lauren.

She hugged him tight before letting go and smiled up at him as she nodded her head. Luke smiled and cupped her face as he planted a soft peck on her lips. He let go of her and held her hand as he opened the back seat door for her.

"Jericho building." He informed the driver and stepped aside for Lauren to climb in.

"Thank you." She thanked him as soon as she was inside the cab.

"Text me when you've arrived safe. I'll be taking note of the taxi number and plate number in case something happens." He said intentionally letting the driver hear.

Lauren smiled and nodded her head, "Thank you. See you tomorrow."

He nodded his head and closed the door, waving his hand as he watched it driving away. Keeping his eye on the plate number right behind it before he started walking to where his apartment is.

The boys weren't in his house anymore when he arrived but the place is surprisingly clean. He stripped feeling extremely tired of all the walking they did when his phone beeped.

**_Lauren: You scared the driver. He wouldn't even look at me from the front mirror._ **

**_Luke: He must have planned something in his mind before when he saw you are the only one riding. That ass._ **

**_Lauren: Stop being rude. The man drove me home safe._ **

**_Luke: Good. Because if he didn't, I'll see him in jail._ **

**_Lauren: Drink some chill pill chicken._ **

**_Luke: Not funny dude._ **

**_Lauren: Dudette. I am a girl dude._ **

**_Luke: Not for me, dude._ **

**_Lauren: Loser._ **

**_Luke: Guess not though. I always win._ **

**_Lauren: Yeah right. See you tomorrow, Liss Mall Pharmacy. 5PM._ **

**_Luke: What are we going to do there?_ **

He got no reply. He placed his phone down and prepared for a long comfortable sleep.

 


	7. 6.

**It's been a good day today since my fave Lukeren fanfics was updated but there are some it that made me happy and some made me so sad so I'll update another sad one. LOL.**

**~~~~~**

It's a good day. Luke woke up at around 1 in the afternoon without anyone there to ruin his sleep. By anyone, he meant the boys. He grabbed his phone. He received a text from Calum, Ashton and Ally and a missed call from Michael. He frowned. Why would Ally text him?

He never text with either of the girls but they are really close. He just doesn't know why she texted him. He was too curious that he opened her message first.

**_Ally: Have you heard from Lauren? She wouldn't answer our calls and if we text her that we are coming over, she would tell us not to. Why is she ignoring us?_ **

Luke sighed and ran his fingers through his hair. He knows exactly why she's been rejecting the girls' offer of coming to her apartment. He opened his conversation with Lauren and texted her.

**_Luke: Lo, the girls were worried about you. You have been rejecting their calls and you wouldn't want them to see you._ **

**_Luke: Ally texted me. They are really worried about you._ **

He opened his conversation with Calum and Ashton and read their texts.

**_Ashton: Michael reserved a VIP room for us in a stripper club next week. It's a little gift for you, soon to be single again lad._ **

**_Calum: It's party time next week. No more rejections of offers. Wherever we go, you go. Almost, welcome to the single world._ **

Luke laughed at his friends' silliness. It has really been too long since he was last single. Actually, he could hardly remember how it is to be single. How it is to have no commitment. He smiled and stared at the photo frame of him and Lauren by the top of his drawer. Everything he have shared with her will never leave his memories. He is sure of that. Every single one of it is really special and it means so much to him. She means so much to him.

**_Lauren: I'm texting her now. I don't want some company just yet. I wanna be alone. You know me._ **

**_Luke: I know. But it wouldn't hurt too much if you just open up to anyone, you know._ **

**_Luke: Just... Okay. Do whatever it takes for you to be okay. I'm just here._ **

**_Lauren: Thanks._ **

~~~

Luke arrived at the mall walking casually when he saw Lauren standing by the pharmacy. He smiled brightly when he saw her look his way and a smile made its way to her lips.

"This is where we first literally talked." She told him sounding pretty happy.

She wrapped his arms around him, which he quickly reciprocated, and let go before planting a peck on his lips. She smiled up at him and walked away. Luke watched her leave. I guess yesterday was the last time he is going to spend real quality time with her before they officially separate. He thought and decided to go in the supermarket to buy some groceries.

**_Lauren: Thanks for coming._ **

**_Luke: Anytime. For you Lo._ **

**_Lauren: Tomorrow, same time. Outside Gordon high school._ **

**_Luke: Alright. See you._ **

Damn. Two more days and he is single again. He turned to check out the blonde hottie beside him as he waited for the pork he got. She's got huge breasts and her ass is just as big. He smirked. He haven't really checked out any other girl since he got together with Lauren. He always think she is perfect. As a matter of fact, he still think she is. He grabbed the pork from the worker as he said his thank you, placed it in a basket and roamed around the mall, looking for something else to buy. After he finished shopping for stocks home, he decided to look for a gift. For Lauren. He have been too used to giving her gifts and it would be new to him if he wouldn't buy her any. He looked for something that would remind Lauren of him and smiled when he saw a penguin silicon phone case. She will surely remember me of this.

~~~

He went home bored. He doesn't have anything else to do and his work starts next month. He enjoyed Lauren's company so much that he have almost forgotten about his future if she didn't remind him of it.

He gathered up all his courage and texted Lauren.

**_Luke: Lo, can you come over mine? I am extremely bored and I need you._ **

**_Luke: Okay. Forget it. I'll just go to sleep._ **

He placed his phone on the bedside table as he grabbed the remote. He sat back down and stared at the ceiling.

_Flashback_

_Luke needed to buy some aspirin for the boys who had an ultimate hang over from last night's party. He drank a shot but the boys drunk too many that they failed to handle themselves well before they could even get home. He slipped some coins from his pocket as he told the pharmacist his order and took a glance at his side, needing to look back at the familiar girl at his right. He bit his upper lip to stop himself from smiling. Well, he only saw her once and they haven't really talked._

_"Hi." He spoke with a shy smile playing across his lips._

_The girl looked at him like he is some kind of a creep but he was too captivated with her beauty and precious green eyes that all he did was stare._

_"Hi." She greeted smiling at him weirdly, "Sorry. Do I know you?"_

_Luke snapped back to reality and shook his head, "Hmm?? Yes. I mean no. Personally no. But I've seen you three days ago in front of a high school. Umm... Yeah."_

_"Oh... That one." She responded with a huge smile, "I'm really sorry about that. I wasn't exactly watching where I was going."_

_"No." Luke retorted too quickly as he shook his head, "It was my fault."_

_She smiled and grabbed the plastic of medicine from the pharmacist, "It's good to meet you."_

_"Oh. Wait... Um..." Luke stammered earning a teasing look from the people beside them, "I'm Luke." He stretched his hand in front of him._

_Lauren chuckled and tucked the little plastic of medicine under her arm and shook his hand, "I'm Lauren. I have to go. My friend is really sick and she needs me."_

_Luke nodded his head, staring at her dreamily. Lauren chuckled and waved her hand before turning around to leave. Wow. He felt like an angel just talked to him. Damn. He is totally going crazy._

_End of flashback_

 


	8. 7.

Luke woke up with a terrible sore throat. The boys went over to his house bringing a portable karaoke machine and decided to create noise pollution to the whole apartment. Michael came up with the plan since Luke doesn't want to go out and drink somewhere. Then they decided to bring the fun indoor. Luke didn't have any other choice but to agree since he had enough sleep anyway. He frowned as he rubbing his eyes when he felt something by his feet. He sat up and lifted the blanket off the bed to see Michael sleeping soundly with his mouth open.

"Dude, what the fuck." Luke said throwing a pillow on Michael's face waking him up abruptly.

"Who farted?!" Michael screamed sitting up sleepily making Luke laugh so loud.

Michael never missed a day without acting stupid. Literally. But who would have thought he is going to do it at an early time of the day. The guy groaned in annoyance as soon as he was fully awake and he came to realize his friend was being the rude man that he already is.

"Why the fuck would you wake me up like that?" He asked collapsing down the bed as he covered his eyes.

"Because a fly went in your mouth." Luke lied as he shrugged, "You should've at least thanked me for being a very concern friend."

"Fuck you little piece of shit. I know you just want to annoy me." Michael responded rolling on the bed, lying flat on his stomach, "Where is Ashton and Calumita?"

He shrugged and lay back down, "I don't know. Probably out somewhere."

"Nah. I doubt that. They are like really grumpy during the morning."

Luke went off the bed to get something to feed his growling stomach. He chuckled when he found Calum and Ashton sprawled on the floor of his living room before he continued to go get some food. He have been pretty excited for the happening in two days' time. He just really couldn't wait.

~~~

Luke waited for Lauren in front of the school. He was pretty much 5 minutes early. Because, well, he is excited. Lauren came and looked pretty shocked when she saw him already standing in front of the school gate. Luke smiled proudly at himself and pulled her for a hug as soon as she stood in front of him.

"You are early." Lauren commented with a slight chuckle, "This place was where we ran into each other... I mean, you bumped into me."

Luke chuckled and shrugged his shoulder with a smile, "Well, of course. Calum was kind of too irritating and I didn't know a beautiful girl would be there waiting for a friend. Oh, by the way, I have to give you something."

Lauren slightly laughed at his redundant reason unto why he bumped into her. That is the exact reason he would say every single time they would talk about that. What can he do right? It is the truth. He slipped a box from his back pocket and handed it to her with a huge smile. Lauren took it looking pretty confused.

"What is this for?" She asked looking at him.

"Well, it is a little token for taking care of me for the past years we were together till now and something you can remember me from." He answered.

He was just too used into giving Lauren presents and he knows it would feel odd to have no one to be given gifts too, but then again, change could be nice sometimes. Lauren just nodded her head.

"Thanks. I have to go." She said cheerfully and planted a kiss on his cheek.

He smiled and watched leave. She noticed her shoulder moving and her hands covering her face as she went on walking. He is hurting when he sees her hurting, yeah that is given since he still feels that pang of pain in his chest that felt so strong. But he appreciate how all this time, Lauren have always wanted to give him his happiness even though that would mean it could hurt her more than anything.

~~~

"Luke?"

He turned around after hearing that familiar voice call him from behind him. He have been chilling in a coffee shop for two hours just thinking about nothing but the happy memories he had with Lauren. They have been together for so long and she have always been there for him through whatever problems he is facing. He is just lucky to have met her and get to have her even just for a while.

"Oh, hi Dinah!" He greeted smiling widely.

He haven't seen any of the girls for too long since they all went job hunting somewhere without Lauren because she rejected their idea to be with him and close to him. He mentally slapped himself for causing too much trouble to the girl and realize how much she have sacrificed more in their relationship than he ever had.

"May I sit?" She motioned to the empty chair in front of Luke.

He looked at it, having a mini battle between himself if he should agree. He knows she'll ask about Lauren and he couldn't possibly tell her the truth. Well, he could but he isn't sure that's what Lauren wants as of the moment and he respects that. Without any other choice, he nodded his head.

"Sure."

He watched as Dinah placed her coffee on the table and sat down, placing her bag beside her. He just flashed her a smile since he wasn't entirely sure what to talk to her about.

"Why aren't you with Lauren?" She asked sounding pretty confused with her brows furrowed.

He knows Lauren is always going to be brought up because the more her name is mentioned, the more it hurts him to know how he managed to break her heart. Her heart, the one thing he promised her and himself he will never break ----- but he managed to.

"I was with her earlier. She had to go run some errands." He half lied taking a sip of his coffee and did everything to refrain from having eye contact with her.

"How is your relationship going?" She asked with a smile.

Luke mentally sighed. If her friends only knew how much he have hurt her, she wouldn't be all friendly towards him right now. He wanted to tell her the truth but under the same circumstances. He can't so he flashed her a smile.

"It's good. Still the same."

Dinah nodded her head, "I have to go. Work keeps me busy and please tell Lauren to contact any one of us. We missed her and she wouldn't want us to go over hers."

Luke nodded his head, drinking his cup of coffee. Dinah waved her hands at him and he let out a sigh as soon as she disappeared from the view. He hates lying. Especially to someone close to him. He grabbed his phone and texted Lauren.

**To: Lauren**

**_Where should I meet you tomorrow? It's the last day. I want to at least do something really special._ **

He pressed his lips into a thin line and decided to erase it. He thinks it isn't idea given a fact that she was crying when she left.

**To: Lauren**

**_Where should I meet you tomorrow? Maybe we can do something really fun where we get to spend the whole day?_ **

He cursed when his thumb pressed send. He have been really used to texting Lauren without worrying the words he is using. She always takes it positively. Right now, he just don't want to say anything that could possibly hurt her, not again.

**From: Lauren**

**_I believe it should be what I want that is going to happen this whole week. I don't think spending more time with each other would be such a good idea._ **

He was hurt with that. But she is probably telling the truth. But he hopes nothing would change between the two of them after tomorrow. He loves her company and he can't wish of any other girlfriend but her. He is just believes she isn't the one.

 


	9. 8.

 

Luke woke up the next day being greeted by the rays of the sun against his face. He frowned as he groggily stood up to close the curtain, thinking deeply how he could even forget to close it. He had two bottles of beer last night, drinking all alone isn't the most fun thing to do but he doesn't have a choice. Michael attended a birthday party, Ashton had a basketball game with his old college friends and Calum had a family night. Being away from his parents, isn't really helping but he couldn't do anything. It was his own decision. He always make the worst decision and Lauren is always the one putting everything in place for him even if she doesn't try to.

He prepared lazily and left pretty early just to have something that would occupy his mind from missing his parents. He just walked to the place where Lauren asked to meet him, ignoring everything around him. It's just him and the song he is listening. He gets too emotional sometimes, he think he is so hard to deal with but Lauren made it through years with him. Wow. He got amazed unto how much patience the girl have inside her.

He watched people walking pass him as soon as he arrived at the place five minutes ago. Some of them arae couples, business people or a family. He shook his head at the sudden weird thought of wanting a family. He wanted to be free. Why the hell does he suddenly want or have even thought of having a family?

He stared at the 5-star hotel right across the shade he is on with a slight smile appearing into his face when he remembered clearly everything that happened that one stormy night. It was special, everything happened with so much love, he doesn't have any idea what the hell happened to him that it changed his mind.

"Hi!" Her voice broke him off his little reminiscing moment.

"Hi." He greeted back with a huge smile on his face, wrapping his arms around her body, "It's great to see you."

Lauren chuckled as they let go and pointed the hotel in front of them, "That's where -----"

"We first and last made love." Luke finished for her, "Lauren, I remember every single thing we have done together."

Lauren smiled and sighed, "I know."

Luke didn't respond but he looked at her and noticed the black box she is holding, "What is that?"

"Here." She handed the box to him, "That's my little present to you. But you should open it when you feel like it. Not because you feel like you need to."

Luke looked down the box he is now holding and nodded her head, "That night was special Lauren. All the feelings I felt were real."

Lauren nodded her head, "I didn't say it weren't Luke."

"Shall we go eat something?" Luke offered, "My treat."

"I need to be home early." Lauren said with a smile, "That's the end of it Luke. You are free. Thanks for giving me this little time to spend with you."

"I really am sorry." He apologized sincerely, "Please forgive me."

"Luke, there is nothing to forgive." She said caressing his cheek, "As what i have said before, I am happy you are being completely honest with me."

He pulled her for a hug and planted a soft kiss on her lips, "I'll send you home."

Lauren nodded her head, "Alright."

They walked to Luke's place to get his car, talking about the most random thiings that would get in their mindds. No silence was shared between them which is a pretty good sign. At least their break up isn't messy and bad. He still feel like Lauren would always be there when he needs her, like how she always is.

"Thank you." Lauren said softly as Luke came to a stop in front of her apartment building, "You take care."

"I wouldn't thank you for allowing me to have dinner with you at mine." Luke chuckled turning to her,

Lauren giggled, "It's not like I had a choice."

Luke laughed and nodded her head, "Right. I forced you."

Lauren just laughed and looked out the window. He felt the need to fill in the unanswered conversations she would leave hanging but since she probably wanted to leave now. he should let her go like how she let him go. He opened the door and jogged to her side of the car, opening the door for her. She stepped out the car saying a soft 'thank you'.

"You take care Lauren." He said watching her drape her bag over her shoulder.

She smiled genuinely at him and nodded her head, "You take care too. _Goodbye Luke._ "

He just smiled and pulled her for another tight hug. He doesn't understand why his heart started swelling at the thought of not having her beside him anymore. It was his choice. He isn't supposed to feel like this. He pulled away, cupped her face as she looked deeply into her eyes and kissed her softly. He could feel the hesitancy of Lauren but she later on kissed him back.

"I have to go." She pulled away looking down and made her way to her apartment building.

Luke watched her get inside and stared at the brick wall separating him from her. He needs to get over the feelings going on with him right now and think straight. He looked up her apartment window as soon as she felt the light being turned on. Lauren probably think he have left. He saw her standing by the window, looking straight. He knows she's crying, adding up the pain he have already been feeling since the start of the day. She looked at the side where their picture frames were standing, making him frown. She is in so much pain, he couldn't watch her anymore.

_Goodbye Lauren._

He said staring at her crying figure and got in the car, driving back home. **_HE IS OFFICIALLY SINGLE._**


	10. 9.

**_Because I want to make it up for not updating too soon and I want to break your hearts. Yeeeeeeeeey!!!!_ **

****

**_~~~~~~_ **

Beers, smoke, weed. Everything is scattered on their table at a stripper's club. They have been doing this for a straight two months. Not caring if they haven't even been looking for jobs for a stable life. He moaned at the pleasure slowly building inside her as stripper rode his dick. He couldn't think properly. It's not as if he have been thinking properly after the break up. He gripped the girls' arm making her stop and frown.

"Stop." He ordered slightly pushing her away from him.

"What's the matter now?" She asked feeling pretty irritated.

He stood up wearing his boxers and pants properly, "I am not on the mood."

"Luke mate, where are you going?" Calum asked looking up at Luke ignoring the grinding bitch on top of him, "Luke!!"

"I'm going to Lauren's place." He answered picking his phone from the table and left a couple of bills.

Michael frowned, "It's only been two months. You missed her already?"

"Yeah." He answered messing his hair and sat down beside Ashton who is getting himself a good amount of pleasure himself, "I miss her. She won't answer my calls and texts. I tried calling her friends as well but they really wouldn't answer."

"What if she still isn't ready to see or talk to you?" Michael asked looking at him.

"I don't care. I need to see her." Luke stood up, leaving the place for real.

He missed Lauren. He will be lying if he said he was completely happy for the whole two months after he last saw her. At the first week, yes. He could barely remember her, but still the moment he wakes up, thought of Lauren would start occupying his mind. And just a month, thoughts of wanting to have a family won't get off his mind and he knows he messed up. Big time.

He arrived in front of her apartment building, not caring about the way he is parking the car. He is drunk and high and he wants to see the only girl he cares about. He jumped out of the car, slamming the door close and hurried her floor. Having a long pair of legs really do help. He smiled and knocked on the door as soon as he stood in front of it. Frowning, he tried twisting the door knob open.

"Lauren!" He called when he found out the front door is open, "You left the front door open again!"

He stepped inside and silence welcomed his arrival. Everything was still in place, from the last time he have visited. Nothing has changed, including the pictures she framed on top of the cabinet by the window. He walked further inside calling her name over and over again but he never got a reply. He walked to the closet and opened it. Piercing pain in his heart is what came to him when he saw the closet totally empty. She left. He wwalked over to her drawers to check her under wears and found nothing. Everything was completely empty.

He had to stop himself from getting paranoid. Maybe Lauren took Normani's suggestion about clearing the closet and buy another set of clothes. But maybe he is just too in denial from the truth that Lauren really decided to leave. He sat on her bed and frowned when he saw a box in the middle of it. He slid the box closer to him and opened it to see a paper on top of it. He got it and flipped it open.

_Dear Luke, (or whoever would see this box. I'll just pretend you are him anyway)_

He chuckled at her silly self and felt tears forming his eyes. He definitely isn't expecting things to turn out this way.

Y _ou mean everything to me. Everything we have been through, were the best things that have ever happened to me. You were my life. I had to admit, I was beyond dead when you called it off. But I understand how much it means to you to be free and I can't hold you back from what makes you happy. You have nothing to apologize too. It isn't your fault I couldn't make you happy and I can't choose to keep, no matter how much I wanted to, because your happiness is important to me._

_I am giving you everything back. I don't think I will be able to get over you when all I see are things that you have given. I don't know if you have opened the box I have given you the last time we met but those are the photos we have. I don't think you would want to have it that's why I wanted you to open it when you wanted to._

_I do love you Luke. And I know 5 years from now, I still love you. Because I did believe you were the man for me. But you don't believe that so we maybe not really meant to be. I believe you are my soulmate and my true love Luke._

_I wish you all the happiness the world could offer. I love you and please don't do to the girl you are with now the same thing you have done to me. Love her dearly and never let go. Because nothing is painful than knowing the person you love isn't happy with you. Love her Luke, treasure her and never let her go. Don't let her hurt you. I believe I took care of you enough to deserve someone who will love you more than you'll ever love them._

_Lauren :)_

Waterfalls of tears streamed down his cheek as he read the last thing she have done with him. He was so wrong about everything. He thought he was right, but he really never was. He made the only person who believed he is worth it to love slip through his fingers just because of the belief that clearly isn't real. Lauren is his true love, his soulmate. He now realized that. Too bad he chose to believe it now that she isn't coming back. He folded the paper and placed it on the bed before running his fingers through the box. He cried and pulled out the penguin case from the box along with her phone --- the phone he have given her. It makes so much sense now, why he never got an answer or a text back. She left everything. He grabbed the domo stuffed toy he got her for their first monthsary, the very first give he have ever given her and lay down with it resting on his chest. He cried harder than he ever had before. He couldn't even bring her back. Nor does she want to be found. The most painful thing is, _he couldn't do anything else but cry._

 


	11. 10.

Luke stayed in Lauren's apartment building from that night and two days from that day, he is still there. He never went home. The only place he went to is the owner's floor and asked about her unit. It turned out that Lauren have already paid for the whole year. She told him that Lauren left so early with her things and four girls came to help her. Luke knows who those girls are because they are literally so hard to break apart. The five of them are literally too close that they could be mistaken as siblings despite the fact that the five of them looks exactly opposite from each other.

He tried to contact all five girls but he could never reach them. He even DM-ed and messaged them in every social media they own but he would never get a response. It scarred him even more when he found out that Lauren have deleted all her social media accounts. Is she that desperate to stay away from him that she needed to do that?

He locked himself in her apartment and would only open the door for the delivery of food. He ignored his friends' calls, he stopped taking care of himself that he haven't seen himself in front of mirror. He just doesn't care now. The only reason he had for living is away from him just because of his stupid decisions but now, no one is saving him from the regret and sadness that is eating up everything inside him because she is the only decision that made him happy yet he just let her slip away.

A knock on the door broke him from his train of thoughts and he lazily went to get it. As soon as he opened the door a heavy frown spread over his face.

"What are you doing here?" He asked.

"I told you we could find him here." Calum told the his two other best friends.

"Are we not welcome in?" Ashton asked raising a brow at Luke.

Luke, who couldn't do anything, just opened the door widely and stepped aside to give room for his best friends. He closed the door behind him and turned to his friends who are still studying the place. The stuffed toy that was originally neatly kept in the box are now scattered all over the bed and Lauren's phone was just placed right beside the pillow.

"This is where you were all along?" Michael asked in disbelief, turning to look at Luke.

"What happened?" Ashton asked worriedly as Luke walked pass them and sat on the bed, picking up the penguin stuffed toy and placed it on his lap, "Did she leave right after that day?"

Luke nodded his head hanging it down and light sobs escaped his lips. He missed her so much and he doesn't know how to live another day without her. He thought it is going to be perfect. That he is doing the right decision. But no. The only girl he is living for left him. Because he hurt her. And he doesn't know where she is or how to find her since he knows she doesn't want to be found.

"Mate..." Calum sat beside him and wrapped an arm around his sobbing friend comfortingly, "I have never seen you like this and it isn't the best Luke we would want to see. You and Lauren are meant to be, we all know that."

"We didn't slap that to your face because we want you to realize that yourself Luke." Michael admitted sitting on the other side of Luke.

"You and Lauren will meet soon. Maybe not anytime soon, but later." Ashton said in an assuring tone, "You both love each other too much and I know you don't deserve to be apart forever."

"I want to be with her now..." Luke sobbed harder, "I regret ever thinking about wanting to be free. I thought I would be better off without and she will be too without me. But no... I need her. What scared me is that she totally forgot I exist now."

"We don't know that." Calum rubbed his back, "Why won't you go home and do something that could take your mind off this? We don't know she is back."

"Try to change your life for the better Luke," Ashton said tapping the youngest' head, "Make Lauren proud."

 


	12. 11.

"Finally!!" Luke groaned loudly as he stood up from his chair and stretched his hands in the air.

It's been 12 years since the last time he became the depressed person that he is and he somehow managed to stand on his own feet again with the help of his friends. He is now promoted to be the editor in chief for a lifestyle magazine. He made it through the heartbreak but as expected no other girl made him feel like how he felt when he was with the most beautiful girl on the planet.

His friends were one of the biggest help he got. Ever since the day they saw him breakdown, clubbing and getting girls were quickly out of their list. Luke is thankful they got knocked out of their senses or they will never get to know their beautiful wives. Yes, the three are pretty much happily married now. Ashton is now a famous architect, Calum is now a fitness instructor and Michael is now a pretty much a hotel manager. Luke is the only one single in the group, not because he closed his heart for other possibilities but because he could never take that green eyed beauty off his mind and chest.

Every night, he still thinks of her. How she is, where she is and how is she coping up with everything. He just hates it when thoughts of her having a family with another guy would enter his mind. He searched for her for the whole years of his life, but she really doesn't want to be found. He would tell himself every single time to just let her go and start a new life and possibly find another girl. But even if he tried to, he would only compare every girl he sees to Lauren. How much she cared for him, everything she have done to him, the way she smiles, the way she laughs, her intelligent mind. Everything is just too special.

"Your month long vacation leave is confirmed!" Jeremy, his workmate, told him with a grin on his face, "Are you ready for Hawaii?"

"Of course." Luke smiled gathering his things, "It's good to be expecting. My flight is on tonight."

"When you come back, we are expecting to see a better Luke Hemmings." He joked earning a light laugh from Luke.

"Idiot." He muttered whacking the guys' head lightly and bid him goodbye. He took one last look at his cubicle, since he wouldn't be seeing and staying on it again and left.

He would have a new office, a huge one for himself now. After 3 years of working there, he was finally promoted and the pay is three times higher than the usual pay he gets. He have packed his things, yes. He have also told his best friends about his plans and whether his leave gets confirmed or not, he'll go anyway. He wants to get away for a while. Find himself, since he already forgot who he is now. And he wants to maybe meet the girl for him.

He is 34 and he wants to settle down now. He wants to have his own family like the boys and he isn't getting that if he won't make himself open for other things aside from the real one he loves. He is slowly starting to accept that Lauren will forever be the past that he wanted to be his future. But that would be impossible since she already said goodbye.

"Are you sure we don't need to accompany you there?" Michael asked as they stood in front of the airport.

"Nah. I'm 34. I don't need people to baby sit me." Luke said tapping his friends' shoulder.

"You are still the youngest Hemmo. Stop pretending you're old." Calum retorted playfully punching his friends' arm.

"I still have a flight to catch though." He said looking behind him, "Ashton, will you please let go of my back pack?"

"I'm a possessive friend, so no." Ashton said with a slight chuckle and let go of Luke's back pack, "Go have fun."

Luke nodded his head and gave each of his friends a brotherly hug, "I will."

He bid them goodbye and went inside the airport. He is going to have so much fun. Forget all his worries away. Now, it's just finding himself and what he truly wants. He needs to keep his mind in track after all the things that happened to him.

 


	13. 12.

Luke have been in Hawaii for almost 10 days now and so far, he is pretty much enjoying himself. He just goes for a walk at the beach, does some exciting stuff the resort can offer and go take some rest. It did help him a little to find himself. He just doesn't want to find a girl like this. He doesn't want to find a girl desperately. He wants her to come on a natural basis. Like how he met Lauren.

_Lauren.._

_Lauren.._

Luke covered his face with a pillow and groaned loudly. He have to get her away from his head or no one will come to his life. He jumped off his bed and put on his swimmings shorts. Today, he will just hang out at the beach and do exactly nothing. He is feeling a little bit lazy so why not. He sat on the sand under the shade of a tree and stared at the ocean in front of him with his sunglasses protecting his eyes from the heavy rays of the sun.

He looked down at the blue ball that rolled towards him and touched his foot and found two fair kids running towards him. He smiled at the sight of the two. They look exactly alike, except the girl has a dirty blonde hair and a pair of ocean blue eyes and the boy is brunette with a pair of beautiful green eyes.

"Hi Mr." The girl greeted like she's a lot older for her age, "I'm sorry for whatever the ball have caused. May we have it?"

Luke smiled and looked at the ball then back to the two, "May I know your names first?"

"Mommy strongly told us not to talk to strangers." The little boy said earning a nod from the girl, "She said we could be kidnapped so it's better to stay away from it."

"I see." He nodded his head and handed the boy the ball, "I'm Luke Hemmings."

The little boy frowned, "Luke? You have the same name with our daddy."

Luke smiled, "I bet he is awesome."

The girl nodded her head, "He is. Mommy said he is going to be the best daddy."

"But he doesn't know we exist though." The little boy added sadly, "Mommy said daddy didn't know she was pregnant."

"Why didn't your mommy tell him?" Luke asked interestedly.

He have never been too intrigued with people's life but the two cuties in front of him are so adorable.

"Because daddy wants to be happy. And mommy isn't part of that." The little girl smiled sadly, "Mommy tells us stories every night to be close to daddy."

The little boy nodded his head, "We just hope he knows we exist. But we are pretty scared about his reaction when he knows. Maybe he won't like it."

"But we don't know that." The girl quickly continued shaking his head and smiled at Luke, "Mommy said I look so much like daddy which I find really good because at least there is something with him that we inherited. And mommy shows pictures of them when they were young. So, we feel like we know him well."

"I'm so sorry to hear that." Luke apologized feeling like a douche. He wanted to be free as well like their father and look where that decision have brought him.

"Anyway, it's great to meet you Mr. Luke Hemmings." The girl greeted, "I'm ------"

"Lucy Monica, Lawrence Richard! Your mom have been looking for you!" He heard someone shout.

_Flashback_

_"Luke, stop screaming!" Lauren groaned._

_Luke have been singing some punk rock songs as if he is a famous singer. That have always been his dream but he knows that will never happen so he just ended up singing in front of his girlfriend all the time._

_"Miss, I ain't screaming." He plopped on the bed wrapping an arm around her waist, "I was singing."_

_He started tickling her making her burst out into a huge fit of laughter as she tried so hard to get away from his grip. He laughed and stopped tickling her but pulled her closer to him._

_"I want babies." Luke whispered against her neck as she laugh._

_"We are 21. Stop thinking about those kind of stuffs." Lauren told him, turning around to face him._

_"I want us to have a boy first." Luke continued to say, looking into her eyes, "I'll name him Lawrence Richard."_

_Lauren smiled, "And we'll name the girl Lucy Monica."_

_Luke grinned, "I'm sure their names are better off with Hemmings. Like how yours is going to be."_

_Lauren giggled and buried her face against his chest, "Stop being really weird."_

_"I'm serious Lo.." He admitted running his hands along her hair._

_"I know Luke." She smiled and cupped his face, "You look extremely sexy when you are serious."_

_She sent him a seductive wink making him laugh. She, amongst all women he met, have always been a mystery. She was never predictable which is what made her extremely easy to love. She also never became so hard to get along with._

_"I'm serious about the baby name by the way." Luke said poking her belly, "He is going to feel cozy inside soon."_

_Lauren giggled, "I was serious about Lucy Monica too."_

_"I love it." Luke smiled as Lauren snuggled against his chest._

_End of flashback_

Luke frowned turning around to find a tall woman, obviously very familiar taking off her sunglasses. He too took off his sunglasses, the frown never leaving his face as he got a clearer view of who the girl is.

"Dinah?"

Dinah's eyes widen at the sight of him and smiled awkwardly, "Luke, what are you doing here?" She asked as she keep looking back over her shoulder.

"I am on a vacation." Luke answered trying to look behind Dinah, "How long have you been here? I was looking all over for the five of you, especially Lau------"

"Why won't you kids go and help mommy?" Dinah asked the kids, bending to them.

"Lucy! Lawrence!"

Luke literally froze on the spot as Dinah's eyes widened. That voice. The voice he waited for years to hear.

"I was looking all over for you." She said as the kids ran towards her with the ball on the little boys' hand.

"We found a good man mommy. He gave us the ball." Lawrence said.

Luke turned around and met those familiar emerald orbs he missed dearly as it widened in shock as soon as they saw each other. Dinah cleared her throat and walked over to Lauren and the kids as the two remained frozen on where they are standing.

"Let's go play with Auntie Camila." Dinah said holding the two kids' hands and pulled them with her even though their heads are looking back at Luke and Lauren.

"Bye Mr. Luke!!" The little boy grinned waving his hand at Luke with a huge smile on his face, his eyes twinkling in happiness.

Luke waved his hand with a smile and looked at Lauren who turned around.

"Lauren, wait!" He quickly jogged in front of her making her stop, "I've been looking for you."

Lauren turned around with a slight smile on her face, "How are you?"

"I'm not really feeling great." He boldly answered trying to make her look up at him but she is obviously won't look into his eyes.

She nodded her head, "I better go."

She walked pass him.

"Hey Lo..." He turned to her making her stop walking, "I can't get over you..." He admitted shamelessly, "I regret everything I have done. I'm happy you got yourself a family. Just..." His heart swells and tears built into his eyes when thought about it, "Send my regards to your husband and kids. They are both really pretty."

He took a step towards her and wrapped his arms around her, hugging her from the back, "There is no reason for me to hold on now. At least I get to see you and I know you are happy. I'll have to let you go now like how you willingly let me go for me to be happy.. Thanks for keeping the name of the baby I wanted. It meant a lot to me."

Although he hopes those baby names would be for their own children, at least she still remembered him. He planted a soft, shaky kiss at the top of her head as his tears fell from his eyes. He doesn't know if he could ever get over her, but he have to. He is just happy she's safe. He slowly let go of her and turned to leave.

"Luke..."

It was his turn to stop walking but he didn't turn around. He doesn't want to let her see how much he is suffering for his own decision.

 _"I... I have no husband."_ She slowly admitted making Luke stare at the vast ocean ahead of him and his eyes widened after what he have heard, _"They are our kids Luke."_

He turned around with a slight frown on his face, "How ---"

And it dawned to him. That day he announced the break up, she wanted to tell him something but she never had a chance to because of the decision he made. She made him think everything was perfectly fine. That was also the reason why she gained a little weight the last week they shared together.

He watched Lauren's tears falling down her eyes and that was the last thing he could take before he sprinted towards her and pulled her for a hug, the tightest hug he have given anybody. A loud sob escaped his lips felt Lauren wrapped her arms around his waist as she buried her face against his chest.

 ** _"I love you Lo..."_** He whispered, " _I never stopped loving you."_

**_"I never stopped loving you too Luke..."_ **

~~~~

They both took a stroll on the beach, hand in hand, as they tried to catch up with everything. They also talked about why Lauren left, how long it took her to finally accept everything, how the boys and girls helped them through the situation and just how many guys and girls they tried to hang-out with but couldn't stop comparing them to the two of them.

"How should we tell the kids?" Luke asked worriedly.

Twelve years have gone for the two and he was never there to witness everything. He was a douche of a man before.

"They know you." Lauren replied smiling, the puffiness of her eyes are still showing, "I kept a photo of you with me because I want the kids to grow with a proof of having their father. And Lawrence obviously knew it's you, haven't you seen the huge smile on his face when he looked at you?"

Luke sighed heavily, "I don't know. I'm actually worried that they hate me."

"Why won't we go ask them right now?" Lauren asked rubbing the back of his hand with her thumb softly. Something she always does when he feels worried about something or just when something is bothering him.

"Am I still welcome?" He asked doubtfully, looking deep into her eyes, "Despite what I've done? After everything I have done to you?"

"You never left my heart." Lauren squeezed his hand lightly, "I still believe deep down, it is buried at the tip of my heart, that you are really the one for me. And I know it now since you are here. You found me."

"Fate brought us back together..." Luke smiled feeling himself relaxed and comforted, "Our love survived the stormy battle."

Lauren giggled, "It did."

"God... I miss you so much." He closed his eyes and pulled her for their nth hug for the past 2 hours since the time they admitted how they still feel for each other.

"Luke, I would like to stay in your arms for eternity and do nothing, but I should be at the cafe right now. It will be closing any minute now." Lauren mumbled against his neck.

Luke let go of her, "Please sleep at my hotel room for the rest of my stay here?"

"I don't know about that." Lauren hesitated, "I mean, we have been away for too long."

"We are not getting any younger Lo. And I know you are the one for me. I know you know that too." Luke cupped her face and made her look up at him, "Lo?"

"You will be going back to America after a few weeks Luke. I don't think we should push this too much." Lauren held his hand and rubbed her cheek against the back of it, "I am happy I get to see you."

"But please spend your time with me?" Luke begged, looking at her with so much desperation, "I want to spend my whole time with you and our kids."

Lauren nodded her head, "Alright. But we spend all our time at the cafe."

Luke smiled widely, "Well in the cafe it is."

She chuckled and held his hand, pulling him to the cafe. There are a lot of people and it surprised Luke how he never noticed a cafe by the sea. It is pretty unique and the interior design when you saw it from the outside, it looks really inviting and fun. A grin spread across his face when he saw his kids playing chess just by the window. He looked down at Lauren who is already looking up at him and smiled sweetly at her. For nearly 13 years, he haven't seen that smile, the face he have always wanted to see. He pushed the door open for her and he was greeted by the warm smiles from all four of Lauren's best friends.

"Good afternoon sir." They greeted him.

Luke chuckled and gave each of them a hug, "It's really good to see you girls."

"It's refreshing to see you both smiling like that again." Normani said as she stood beside Camila behind the counter.

Luke smiled down at Lauren who smiled up at him and turned to the girls, "Yeah. I waited for years to feel this happy."

"The two have been waiting for you guys." Normani pointed the two who are playing seriously at the side.

Luke sighed heavily, his heart pumping against his chest like crazy, "I'm so nervous."

"Don't be." Lauren gave his hand a little squeezed as she smiled up at him.

"They know you too well Luke." Ally said assuring him, "Lauren keep telling stories about you."

Luke looked down at Lauren with a thankful smile written all over his face, "Thanks for not ruining the kids' perception of me."

Lauren smiled, "I can never say bad things about you Luke. You broke everything off between you and I in a good way."

"But I still did the worst decision ever." He said planting a peck on her forehead, "Let's go?"

Lauren pulled him lightly to where the kids are. Luke felt his heart beating like crazy. He couldn't point a finger on how he is exactly feeling. He feels nervous, happy and excited. He have always imagined himself having kids with Lauren, even when they were a lot younger. He is just really lucky to find her again.

"Aren't you going to give daddy a hug?" Lauren asked snapping Luke out of his own thoughts.

The two kids looked up at Luke with a shy smile but their eyes sparkling in happiness. He looked down at them with tear welling up in his eyes as he let go of Lauren and knelt down to be level with the kids.

"Come give daddy a hug." He said opening his arms for the two.

The two looked at Lauren who nodded her head encouragingly at the two who slowly walked to where Luke is and hugged him. He smiled, with tears forming in his eyes, and pulled the two tightly against him. He couldn't miss them since he have never knew their existence till earlier but he felt like he have filled in a missing piece of him.

"How are you doing?" He asked as he let go and looked down at the two.

"We are doing good Mr. Hemmings." Lucy said shyly and looked at Lauren for her reaction.

"Can we... call you..." Lawrence hesitated as he kept looking at him.

"Dad?" Luke asked with a huge smile on his face.

He have been dreaming for this day to come. For him to build a family with his true love. He never knew it was already there, he just pushed it out of his life because of his own selfish decision. Lawrence nodded his head making Luke turn to Lauren and saw her look away as she wiped the tears streaming down her pretty face.

"Yes baby." He answered, "You are so free to call me dad. Don't you hate daddy?"

Lucy and Lawrence shook their head and smiled, "Mommy told us you love us but you have to find your happiness." Lucy said holding Luke's hand, "Mommy is right. I look like you."

"You do baby." Luke squeezed her hand lightly and sniffed, "You look a lot like me."

"You can go spend time together Lo." Luke heard Ally say to Lauren as Lawrence went to hug him, "We will take care of the cafe."

Later on, he felt someone caress his back and when he looked back, he saw Lauren smiling at him. He stood up and kissed the top of her head.

"Shall we go?" Lauren asked smiling up at him.

"To my hotel room?" Luke asked expectantly.

Lauren giggled and nodded her head, "Yes."

The kids cheered and jumped happily but they were quiet since people are staying in the cafe. Lauren smiled and Luke messed Lawrence's hair.

"But first, we should get some clothes to cater daddy's whole stay okay?" Lauren asked.

Luke's smile even wider, if that's even possible, as he watched the kids run to their aunties and said their goodbyes. Luke pulled Lauren closer to him, his arm around her waist, and planted a kiss on her forehead.

"You finally decided to accept my offer." He grinned pinching her cute little nose.

Lauren scrunched her nose and nodded her head, "I did. You should thank the girls. They asked me to leave for a few weeks to stay with you."

"I'll thank them later." Luke said poking the tip of her nose this time.

~~~~

Luke and Lauren watched the kids sleeping soundly in the middle of the bed after hours of playing xbox. They did a whole lot of fun that Luke thought they were a family since a long time ago. He pulled Lauren with him and made her sit on the window side couch, cuddling with her. She have always been his dream that became a reality, always. that never changed.

"Thank you for giving me a chance." Luke whispered.

Lauren caress his arm and leaned her head against his chest, "I believe in our love Luke. That is why I could never forget about you, no matter how much I tried to entertain anyone who showed interest in me."

"There were a lot?" Luke frowned as he stared into the dark ocean.

How could he think no one would show any interest in Lauren. Look at that girl. She's pretty, interesting and just too fun to be with. She is worth a million words.

"Not that many. Just 5 of them." Lauren answered intertwining her hand with his and pulled it closer to her and hugged it.

Luke raised his brow and looked at her. He couldn't help but get jealous and get paranoid. If those guys did prevail in stealing her from him, then he wouldn't have the opportunity to be completely happy again, to be with his kids and to make up for everything he have done to her. He loves the girl and he wants her to move back to America with him. But he couldn't be selfish. They already have a life here and who is he to take that away from them and force them to go back for his own happiness?

"Luke..." Lauren's voice rang through the silence of the place and pulled away to face him, "What is bothering you?"

"Those guys." He bluntly replied looking at her, "Lo, if those guys -----"

"But they didn't." Lauren interrupted his nagging, "Luke, they didn't. Just please don't stress yourself too much with that. I want us to be happy. I have been sad for too long and I believe you were too."

"I was Lo. That whole time... I couldn't stop myself from thinking about you and how much I regret my decision." Luke admitted holding her hand, "I just thought I was too used of having you around. So I tried to keep myself busy from the thoughts of you but from the time I wake up, even though no matter how wasted I get the night before, I always think about you." He looked up at her to see her crying.

"Did you... do it with another girl?" She carefully asked, looking down their intertwined hands.

"Yes Lo..." Luke admitted letting go of her hand and lifted her chin to make her look up at him, "But I never did -----"

"You shouldn't explain." Lauren shook her head and looked at him, "I expected this to happen. Like, I could never expect you to just ----"

"Baby..." He interrupted her, "I really am sorry. I was blinded by the thought of being free. But those girls never actually crossed my mind right after, it was and is just all you."

"Luke, you don't really need to." She rubbed the back of Luke's hand as she looked up at him, "I understand how young you ones were when we were together and you were already stuck with me."

"I'm really sorry if I made you feel like I'm stuck with you." He kissed the back of her hand and rest it on his lap, still their fingers intertwined, "If I could turn back time ------"

"But you can't." Lauren shook her head staring deeply into his ocean blue orbs and rubbed her palm against the back of his hand, "Let's just try to live the present and try to make up for what we have lost in the past."

Luke smiled and planted a soft kiss on her lips, "I want to give you something."

Lauren sat up properly, facing Luke with a huge smile on her face as she flipped her hair to the side, "What is it?"

Luke chuckled at her unbelievable happiness and stood up. He walked over to his cabinet where his things are settled in and came back with a huge box and placed it in between them. Lauren bit her bottom lip as she looked up at Luke and he motioned her to open it. With excitement flooding her eyes, she reached over to the box and slowly opened it. Shock and happiness lingered her face as she looked up at him while he looked down at her with a smile on his face. Lauren gently took out the most memorable thing inside, the DOMO teddy bear he have given her.

"You still have all this?" Lauren asked in shock as she ran her fingers through the things inside.

"I saw all those stuffs in your apartment after two months." Luke told her watching her grabbing the things inside the box, "I missed you so I went to your apartment and I was so shocked and devastated when I found out you left."

"Sorry if I left without notice." She apologized putting the stuffed toy inside the box and sat beside Luke, "I really needed to get away with the thought of losing you forever and every corner of my apartment reminds me of how we ones were."

Luke rubbed his thumb against her cheek, "You will never lose me again."

Lauren held his hand and closed her eyes, "But you are going back to America in a few weeks." She opened her eyes and Luke needed to blink to make sure her eyes did change color, "But you know we can't leave this place. This has been our place for the past 12 years. I can't pack up and go with you. Our life is here now."

Luke sighed, "I know."

He felt extremely disappointed. He doesn't know what to think about. He just found his family but he couldn't bring them back home because their home is here, here without him. And he couldn't leave his job. The job he have worked too damn hard for just to give up now. He just got promoted and he knows he still got a long way to go with the career he have chosen.

"I'm sure we can do something." Lauren rubbed his hand soothingly, "You can keep in touch with the kids. They have their gadgets and they know how to use it more than I do." She chuckled looking down their hands.

"What about us Lauren?" Luke asked staring at her, "How should we get through everything?"

_"I think us, wouldn't work anymore Luke."_

 


	14. Epilogue

"Are you sure?" He asked again.

Luke nodded his head to show how sure he is. With a proud smile and free heart, he walked away from them. He have been hiding in pain for years and now that he have gotten a chance to be happy, he wouldn't let that slip away. It had only been three weeks since he have gone back to America from his month long vacation in Hawaii, but he couldn't get himself to focus again. He doesn't know what else to do but that one thing that have been screaming inside his head from the first time he saw Lauren again.

"Luke?!" He smiled putting his things down the floor of the busy cafe and saw the girls all busy with their own costumers and went over to hug her, "What are you doing here?"

She let go and looked up at him in shock but those emerald orbs are shouting happiness all over. He cupped her face and planted a long peck on her lips before he let go and held her hand.

"You can't make it back there. So I had to make it back. You have sacrificed your happiness for me 12 years ago. I guess it's my turn to sacrifice what I had for you. I love you. And I want you to know that no matter how hard decisions could get, you and the kids are going to be my priority, now and for the remaining days of my life."

Tears flooded Laurens eyes and some even fell down her cheeks as she looked up at him. He smiled genuinely at her. He have never been this happy for the good 12 years that have gone by. He finally, finally chose the best decision. For the first time in his life, it actually felt extremely. The kids smiled widely as they ran towards their parent, their faces illustrating what people could call pure joy. No pretention. Just pure happiness. He leaned forward and wrapped his arms around the two, pulling them into a tight hug and looked up to see Lauren smiling as she wiped the tears staining her cheeks.

"Are you going to stay daddy?" Lucy asked, her blue eyes shining in happiness and curiosity that shined even brighter when Luke nodded his head.

"Yes Lu.." He answered, "Daddy is going to stay and be with you guys."

He saw the girl look up at Lauren with a huge smile on her face and hugged Luke again along with Lawrence who have been poking Luke's arm. The girls and the costumers that have witnessed the beautiful scene in front of them have huge smiles on their faces, mirroring the ones that are plastered on the lips of the four people involved.

"Guys..." Lauren turned to her friends who are smiling but with Camila and Ally crying while smiling, "I'll just..."

"Go Lolo." Normani said gesturing Lauren to freely go and do whatever she wanted to now that her happiness is back.

Dinah nodded her head along with the two crying girls, giving them the permission to go and do whatever they wanted to. Luke smiled and stood up as he witnessed the exchange of the five girls who have been best friends their whole lives. He held Lauren's hand as they left the place and went to the house of the girls.

The kids ran all the way upstairs after Luke told them he is going to watch some of their favorite movies with them. Although they are pretty much mature for their age, the kids seem to get back to when they were little that finally got back to their father. Lauren giggled as he pulled her into his arms and rested her head against his chest as he planted a kiss on the top of her head.

"Should we start over?" Luke asked looking down at her.

"Can just continue to where we left off?" Lauren asked as she looked up at him.

"Gladly babe." He said cupping his face and kissed her lovingly.

~~~~

"Mrs. Hemmings, please move out my way."

Luke laughed as he watched Camila bringing a huge box full of decorations stop as Lauren was standing right in front of her, blocking the way. Lauren groaned walking slowly away to give Camila the space, her hand under her bump. Luke went over to where Lauren stood and wrapped his arms around of her and gently caressed her bump. The two got married two months after Luke gave up his life in America to be with Lauren and the kids and well, Lauren got pregnant even before they were married but they didn't decide get married just because of that..

"Everyone has been really rude to me." Lauren complained leaning her head against Luke's chest.

"You were blocking her way babe." He said kissing the top of her head, "How is my little one inside?"

"He keeps kicking like a karate kid." Lauren said smiling widely and turned to face Luke, "Let's go get the kids later at school?"

Luke shook his head, "No. Stay with me here. And the kids told you last week that they aren't little kids anymore. So we should stop taking care of them too much."

Lauren narrowed her eyes at him, "Yes. I'll let them be but if they talk to strangers on the internet then I'll have to confiscate their cellphone."

Luke raised his hand in the air in defense, "Easy there tiger." He rubbed his hand against her shoulder and cupped her face squishing her cheeks, "The kids are pretty much raised well by all of you girls."

"You did too babe." Lauren said assuring him, "You've been the best father the two have ever imagined. They love you too much."

"I love the two just as much but you will always be number one." Luke poked the tip of her nose making her smile widely.

"Thank you for coming back babe.."

"Thank you because you stayed with me love."

He whispered and they shared a soft and passionate kiss.  
  


~~~~

**_YAAAAAY_ ** **_!!! This_ ** **_fanfic_ ** **_is really crappy but I wanna thank everyone of you who stayed throughout my whole process of finishing this. I seriously love you. :-*_ **

 


End file.
